WWHI Hugo asked Snape who Voldemort was?
by WWHI
Summary: What would happen if Ron and Hermione's son asked Snape if he were still alive in this generation who Voldemort was?
1. D&Q

**Disclaimer/ Question**

-

**Disclaimer: **_**We don't own these characters. We don't even know what color Hugo's hair is… All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

**Warning:**_** Not all characters mentioned in this story are "historically accurate".**_

**

* * *

This story was written by both WWHI-1 and WWHI-2. Please feel free to review, and if you can, make suggestions for future questions.**

**

* * *

**

**The Question:**

What would happen if… Hugo asked Professor Snape (if he were still alive in this generation) about Voldemort?


	2. Snape

**Chapter 1 - ****_Snape_**

-

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes, Weasley?" _Idiotic, Gryffindor child who dares to waste my time..._

"Who is Lord Voldemort?" asked Hugo.

"Don't speak the name!"

"Who, Voldemort?"

"No, your mother," Snape snapped sarcastically. "OF COURSE I MEAN VOLDEMORT!"

"You mean You-Know-Who."

_Insolent child… Just like his father… _"You irritate me, child. Go away."

"But you haven't answered my question."

"Why are you asking me, anyway?" _He couldn't have found out that I was a… Minerva promised…._

"Well… Its just… there are rumors, that um… you were…" stuttered Hugo.

"Coherent sentences, Weasley…" Snape corrected, too nervous to care that he wasn't being sour like usual.

"There are rumors… thatyouusedtoworkforhim." Hugo repeated quickly. _Now that I mention it… its still not worth it going to Snape for…"_

"Well, by definition of rumor, doesn't that make them false?" Snape asked.

"Well, not necessar-"

Snape scowled.

"I guess so…" Hugo amended.

"Then why are you here?" Snape snapped.

"I just wanted to know…" Hugo whined.

"Fine. He was an all-powerful wizard who murdered thousands of innocent people. Now go away before I give you detention.

"But I saw my dad's name in the Daily Prophet next to Volde-, I mean…You-Know-

Who's. What did my dad do?"

"I'm warning you!" threatened Snape.

"But I just-"

"THAT'S IT! DETENTION, WEASLEY"

"But…" He was silenced by Professor Snape's murderous glare.


	3. Howler

**Chapter 2 - _Howler_**

-

"You should have seen the look on his face when I said Voldemo-!" Hugo exclaimed to his sister the next morning at breakfast.

"SHHH," Rose hissed as she glanced nervously around her.

"You knew, didn't you! You knew about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and you didn't tell me! What did dad d-"

Hugo was interrupted when an owl dropped a bright red envelope, smoking at the corners, onto his plate. "You should probably open that before it explodes," A passing prefect remarked. "They're AL-ways worse when they explode."

A passing sixth year chuckled at the look of pure horror on Hugo's face as he tentatively reached for the Howler.

Unfortunately, before he could even touch the letter, it burst into flames with an earsplitting shriek.

"Don't worry, it'll all be over in a few minutes…" muttered Rose, followed about a half of a second later by deafening shouts.

"HUGO WEASLEY," came Hermione's voice, at least a hundred times louder than normal. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU HAVE DISGRACED THIS FAMILY'S NAME, I CANT BELIEVE YOU, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER AND I TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT, GETTING A DETENTION FOR ASKING ABOUT _YOU-KNOW-WHO, _FOR GOD SAKES HUGO!"

Now, a new voice cut in, presumably Ron's. "Hermione, is that a howler?"

"Not now Ron," Hermione whispered. Then to Hugo, she shouted: "I MEAN I UNDERSTAND YOU WANTING TO KNOW, BUT PROFESSOR SNAPE?"

Professor Snape flushed in anger over at the teacher's table. Then, Ron's voice: "Wait, Hermione... You never told me he went to Severus…_Hu_go. Why did you have to get yourself into a mess like that?

By now, the whole school had turned to watch the howler.

Hugo's mother continued. HONESTLY HUGO, WHY CANT YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER (Rose blushed in embarrassment), YOU KNOW YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER!!!

"Hey…" Ron's voice was heard in the background.

"Oh, and Rose, good job on your exam. I love you, sweetie."

Then the letter tore itself to shreds, while Ron was vaguely heard. "You never said…going to send… Howler... Traumatize… poor child…" The whole school burst into laughter.

Hugo and Rose hunched lower in their seats as the other students' laughter faded.


End file.
